Memoria
by lukanta
Summary: Como es normal para ellas, se encontraban luchando hasta que lo inevitable se produjo, una explosión. Cheetah acabó mal; pero Wonder Woman acabó peor aún. Su golpe en la capeza no hacie un buen augurio de lo que iba a acontecer.
1. La explosión

**Bueno. He decidido hacer mi primera historia con varios capítulos. L a verdad es que sigo sin saber muy bien cómo va esto pero vamos que aprendo enseguida. **

**Me alegraría muchísimo que dejasen sus reviews aconsejándome sobre cómo hacer o continuar la historia, al fin y al cabo, fans de estos personajes somos todos no? =) **

**Dicho esto solo me queda decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que solo lo hago por amor a la escritura y a la historia de estos. **

**En fin!**

**Empecemos!**

* * *

**Memoria.**

**Capítulo 1. La explosión.**

La explosión se produjo y ambas salieron despedidas por los aires.

Cheetah aterrizó en unos cubos grises de basura y allí se quedó inmovil a la vista de todos los viandantes quienes se encontraban formando un corro observando a la villana. Su pecho no se movía sin dar así señales de respiración alguna. La gente de la ciudad de Nueva York no sabía cómo tomarse el estado de la tigresa, quizás aún le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse, nunca se sabe qué esperar de los villanos, sus retorcidas mentes son una caja de sorpresas.

¿Es.. está muertá papi?

Fueron las palabras de una niña cuya voz fue la única en atreverse a describir lo que todos creian que se había producido.

No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé – Respondió el padre.

Cheetah había salido mal de aquella explosión pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba Wonder Woman? ¿Por qué no se encontraba allí cerciorándose de su victoria?

La princesa tuvo peor suerte en su aterrizaje. El impacto de la explosión la lanzó por los aires; rompió con su cuerpo una ventana de una vieja fábrica en desuso clavando en él millones de cristales y haciéndo que estos penetrasen aún mas hondo cuando este contactó con el suelo. Intentó levantarse y para ello se apoyó sobre su mano derecha; se cortó la palma de su mano; chorreaba sangre, sin embargo eso a ella no le importaba. Ella tenía la obligación de ponerse en pié. _"Las amazonas somos unas guerreras"_ se decía a sí misma; _"Aunque mi cuerpo me lo pida no pararé en mi lucha hasta que no haya dado mi último suspiro en la batalla"_ Consiguió levantarse y acto seguido intentó caminar pero sus piernas no respondieron como quería y volvió a caer a travesando la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Sin poder evitarlo se desmayó y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el dictamen de la gravedad.

El golpe en la cabeza fue brutal, y más brutal fue el lugar en el que aterrizó, se trataba de un callejón escondido de la vista de cualquiera que se empeñara en buscarlo. Allí quedó nuestra heroína, inmóvil, ensangrentada, magullada, débil y a la espera de un urgente rescate.


	2. El rescate

Ay! tengo la mala suerte de que Wonder Woman no sea mia sino que de DC e inventada por Moultopn Marston!

AS19 muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad es que anima mucho ^^

un beso!

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde el incidente y en la Atalaya tan solo se sabía que se había producido una explosión. No había rastro de Cheetah y mucho menos de Wonder Woman.

Media hora! – Exclamó el caballero de la noche – Se supone que si no sabemos nada sobre alguno de nosotros cuando estamos en una misión en quince minutos ya le estamos buscando ¿Por qué con ella es diferente?

Porque hay más conflictos en el mundo, Batman. Tú mismo lo sabes – contestó J'onn – Además ella es uno de los miembros más fuertes de toda la liga, confía en ella.

Batman no contestó. Su única reacción fue la de mirar hacia los paneles de control que mostraban las calles de todas las ciudades del mundo y enfocó su mirada en una de ellas, Nueva York. ¿Qué le pasaba a Diana? Ella, al acabar con alguna misión, siempre lo reportaba _"Wonder Woman a la Atalaya, todo ha acabado, en breves estaré con ustedes" o "Wonder Woman a la Atalaya, ya he terminado pero hay un atardecer precioso, voy a disfrutar de él y luego nos vemos"_ Pero esta vez nada, no se sabía nada de ella y esto le preocupaba.

Voy a buscarla.

Fue lo único que dijo nuestro héroe de la noche. Lo hizo con un tonto suave pero serio. Sin embargo su intención se vio interrumpida por una señal. Una señal a la que había prometido no fallarle jamás; pero, en esta ocasión, estuvo a punto de ignorar, Gotham tenía problemas.

Se vio en una encrucijada, no podía ir a cumplir con su papel de defensor de su ciudad sabiendo que su Diana podría estar mal.

Superman, quien también compartía la estancia, vio la duda en los ojos de su amigoy sin pensarlo dos veces le prestó su apoyo.

Tú ve y cumple con tu labor, ya la busco yo.

Seguro?

Hey! Puedo volar y tengo mirada de rayos láser. Eso ayuda mucho – Concluyó superman sonriendo a su amigo. – Además, te comportas como si le hubiese pasado algo terrible. Ella… es prácticamente invulnerable, seguramente se habrá ido de tiendas o ¿Qué se yo? ¿Verdad J'onn?

El Kriptoniano buscaba apoyo en el marciano. La única intención de Superman era tranquilizar a su amigo. Sí, Batman por mucho que se empeñara en ocultarlo, no conseguiría engañarle, él sabía que a su amigo le perturbaba el no saber el paradero de la amazona. ¿El por qué? Era bastante evidente como para molestar a su amigo con cuestiones tan obvias.

Muy en el fondo, Superman también sabía que no solo con sus palabras quería tranquilizar al caballero oscuro, si no que también a él mismo. Necesitaba creer lo que había dicho, aunque hubiese sonado ridículo. No podía concebir que a su amiga le hubiese pasado algo grave si es que así había acontecido.

Sí claro – Respondió el Detective Marciano sacando, así, a Superman de su ensimismamiento.

Batman se fue a cumplir con su labor en Gotham y Superman emprendió su búsqueda. Una vez este último se encontraba en los alrededores del lugar donde se había producido la explosión, examinó cada centímetro, cada detalle de aquel paisaje devastador. Afortunadamente, por lo que había podido observar, no había resultado ninguna víctima de aquel accidente. _"¿Qué habría ocurrido?" _

Estaba a punto de rendirse; hasta que de repente un callejón muy cerrado y oscuro apareció ante su vistay para allí que fue a buscar.

"_Diana, si no estás aquí obligarás a que la Liga baje su guardia y se dedique de lleno a tu búsqueda, no somos la Liga sin ti, más te vale que aparezcas"_

Cuando entró en el callejón vió un bulto de forma humana, se acercó y allí estaba ella con un semblante para nada bueno. Era un semblante mal, muy malo. Se encontraba ensangrentada, quemada, magullada, y al parecer, por la posición en la que se encontraba, se había dado de lleno en la cabeza.

"_Ay Dios mío Diana! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?"_

Superman se quitó su capa y envolvió a su amiga en ella, de esta forma no lastimaba sus heridas; la cogió en brazos y se la llevó rumbo a la Atalaya.

En la enfermería, J'onn, Shayera, Flash y Superman se encontraban observando el cuerpo marchito de la princesa.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y cuando por fín obtuvo una imagen no borrosa y de sus acompañantes se alarmó. Su grito fue estrepitoso al ver las alas de Hawkgirl, el aspecto de J'onn y las pintas que tenían Superman y Flash. No podía articular palabra alguna, tenía que ser un sueño; una pesadilla un algo, lo que ella veía no podía ser real. ¿O sí?

Lo único que pronuncio su quebradiza voz fue:

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Si quieres decirme alguna aportacion sobre como seguir la recibire bien asi como tambien cualquier critica constructiva ^^

Ya voy por el siguiente o 4 capitulo ^^

No tardere mucho en subirlos.

Agradecería sus reviews!

un beso enorme

chao!


End file.
